warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf of Saturn Six
| faction = Unaffiliated | type = Melee | weapon = | alloyarmor = 200 | alloyhealth = 2500 | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | baseexperience = | baselevel = | spawnlevel = 30 | codex_scans = 3 | blueprint_drops = 3.95% | other_drops = Wolf Sledge Handle 13.55% Wolf Sledge Head 13.55% Wolf Sledge Motor 3.95% Nitain Extract 0.13% }} The Wolf of Saturn Six is a rogue Grineer criminal introduced as an antagonist and rare Field Boss in Nightwave: Series 1 – The Wolf of Saturn Six. Though technically not an Assassin, the Wolf can spawn randomly in almost any player-accessible missions, and he does not require a Death Mark to be lured out. For the entire length of the Series, it can be considered that all players are marked with one charge of his mark. As the Nightwave series escalate, his chances of spawn will also increase incrementally. Tactics The Wolf spawns next to the player, attacking with his signature Wolf Sledge. At melee range he will alternate between regular pounding swings or horizontal slashes, which will produce short-range energy blade projectiles. At medium ranges he will also start to charge and throw his hammer at his target. Finally his long range option is a charge at and through the player quickly covering a lot of distance, followed up by him twirling his hammer fast enough to cause a damaging are of effect whirlwind which will also pull the player into it. Once he reaches about 30% health he will immediately call in a squad of three Saturn Six Fugitive to his side. He is immune to status effects, and from effects involving Warframe abilities - which are classified in ways as to impede or debuff, much like The Stalker and Stalker Acolytes. Spawn Possibilities The Wolf of Saturn Six, behaving similarly like other assassins, can spawn in almost any player-accessible mission. The exceptions which prohibit his appearance are: *Syndicate and Assassination standard missions *Archwing, Free Roam and Arena special game mode missions ** Also includes Quest and Mastery Test solo-exclusive missions *Sanctuary Onslaught and Elite Sanctuary Onslaught *Non-combat hub "missions" (Relays, Dojos) *Any mission that has already been "chosen" for the spawn of another Assassin (Grustrag Three or Zanuka Hunter) or is forced due to beacons The major (and unique) difference in regards to him though, is the fact that he does not spawn depending on any death marks or faction standing of his target or targets, instead any player has the same, equal chance to be his assassination mark in any mission, with no way to influence his spawn chances positively or negatively. For all intents and purposes, for the duration of his Nightwave series, all players can be considered to technically be perma-marked with one charge of his death mark. According to the Developers, the spawn chance of Wolf of Saturn Six will progressively increase as the event progresses.Devstream #124 10:05 Lore Notes *The Wolf of Saturn Six does not leave a corpse behind when eliminated. **That means ' will not work on him. *The Wolf of Saturn Six cannot be pick-pocketed by 's as he is unaffected by Warframe abilities. *The Wolf of Saturn Six is affected by though. **Has a chance of being stuck (suspended in Magus Lockdown) after being affected. *Differing from other assassins, he does not have an "announcement" phase, simply spawning a few seconds after his sole transmission without any environmental effects (flickering lights or sound) heralding his appearance. *Due to his hostile neutral faction settings he will be attacked by and possibly focus on standard enemies in a mission if a player manages to stealth or otherwise reset his and their aggro. Trivia *His codex icon shows him wearing an alternative helmet, or at least the same helmet in its original unbroken form. *He is one of the few enemies that have the same health class as both health and armor. Other enemies that share this characteristic are the Ghouls. *In order to nearly guaranteed at least one rare drop of either Tempo Royale or Target Acquired, the player would have to defeat him times. If the player wanted to nearly guarantee at least one of each rare drop though, they would need to defeat him 180 ± 54 times. And, if the player has no regard for which one is obtained, they would only have to defeat him times to nearly guarantee at least one rare mod drops. References Patch History *Introduced. }} es:Lobo de Saturno Seis de:Der Wolf von Saturn Six Category:Grineer Category:Enemies Category:Field Boss Category:Update 24 Category:Assassins Category:Unaffiliated